Love you,Love pudding
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Seperti puding cokelat cintaku manis/Hanya dengan sebuah krim yang lembut ku melengkapi puding ini/Kenyal juga padat seperti perasaanku padamu/Prologue/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You, Love Pudding © Takamura Akashi**

**Romance/Drama**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Anything at this fict is fiction, and all warnings not I'm write_**

**SasuSaku**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

-Prologue-

**Love You, Love Pudding**

.

.

_Seperti puding cokelat cintaku manis..._

_Hanya dengan sebuah krim yang lembut ku melengkapi puding ini.._

_Kenyal juga padat seperti perasaanku padamu..._

.

.

Disini di cafe dekat _Konoha Gakkuen_—cafe _Maid-latte,_

"Mhm," terlihat seorang gadis remaja bersurai senada dengan pudding strawberry, tengah memakan makanan kesukaan dengan sangat lahap. Dan terkesan mengacuhkan lawan bicaranya yang terlihat mulai kesal saat ini.

"_ForeHead_ kau dengar aku tidak sih?!" sang lawan bicaranya itu sekarang sedang berkacak pinggang di depan sang gadis sembari mengacung-ngacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah sang gadis.

Dan dengan tampang tak berdosa gadis itu menatap bingung lawan bicaranya tersebut, "Aghu mengdenghar kog," ucap gadis itu dengan tidak jelasnya karena dia sedang mengunyah makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Haah! Percuma saja berbicara dengan mu Sakura, kau itu tidak pernah mendengarkan ku, apa kau tidak takut gemuk huh?" lawan bicaranya itu kini terlihat sedikit menyerah dengan sikap keras kepala gadis bernama Sakura. Lain halnya Sakura yang dengan cepat menelan pudding yang awalnya ia kunyah pelan-pelan untuk menikmatinya. Dia merasa kesal karena pudding kesayangannya itu dianggap dapat membuatnya gemuk.

"Kau bilang pudding kesayanganku itu membuat gemuk?! Oh kau jelas salah Ino-_pig_, justru pudding ini membuat ku semakin merasa bersemangat! Lihat saja aku tidak gemuk kan?" Sakura mengatakan kalimatnya itu dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar. Dan yang Ino lakukan hanya mendesah pasrah, sudah beribu-ribu kali dia mendapat jawaban yang tidak jauh beda dengan yang tadi.

"Haah, terserah kau saja lah! Tapi ingat kalau begini caranya kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Sasuke! Dia kan tidak suka pudding ah~ bukan tidak suka tapi benci," kini Ino tersenyum mengejek melihat, sahabat pink nya itu terpaku setelah mendengar ucapannya. Sendok pudding miliknya kemudian jatuh dari tangannya dan yah dia terlihat seperti patung saat ini. Ucapan sahabat pirangnya itu benar-benar menohok hati Sakura. Terasa seperti ada ribuan sambaran petir di latar belakang tempat nya berpijak. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tidak setelah Sakura tiba-tiba bersemangat kembali karena sekilas ada ide cemerlang yang melintas di jidat lebarnya.

'CKLING' suara bel tanda ada orang yang datang ke cafe berbunyi.

"Selamat datang tuan," maid yang berjaga di dekat pintu masuk itu memberi salam kepada pemuda yang baru saja masuk kedalam cafe itu. Tapi sang pemuda yang disapa tidak menggubris perkataan maid itu, dan justru malah melenggang pergi menuju tempat duduk favorite-nya.

"Aku akan buat Sasuke jatuh cinta kepada pudding!" teriak Sakura dengan cukup keras. Tapi tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba mata Ino terbelalak kaget. Bukan karena teriakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba tapi, karena seorang pemuda yang kini tengah menatap sahabat pink nya dengan tajam dan aura yang menusuk dari belakang tempat Sakura berada.

"Mati aku!" umpat Ino dalam hati dengan keringat dingin yang tampak berkucuran sedikit demi sedikit.

.

..

...

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**A/N : ini hanya prolog jadi mohon maaf jika pendek #bows**

Aloha minna~! Jumpa lagi dengan Taka disini~ fufufu !  
Ah ya bagaimana ada yang berminat untuk membaca lanjutan cerita ini?  
Taka mau lihat dulu seberapa banyak yang suka sama prolog ini dan yang mau dilanjutin ceritanya x3  
Hehehe jadi _Continue _or _Delete _nih? (*w*)/

Kalau yang minta continue lebih dari 2 orang maka Taka akan lanjutkan x3  
Tapi Taka nge post lanjutannya habis liburan yaa~ xD #plak  
Habis Taka pulang kampung sih khe khe x3

siiipppp Taka tunggu ya keinginan para readers semua!

Jaa~ matta ne~!


End file.
